50 Ways to Annoy Natsuki Kuga
by XxMNinjaxX
Summary: 50 ways to annoy Natsuki Kuga.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own My-Hime or its characters (which/who belong to Masakazu Obara and Hiroyuki Yoshino)**

**This is a repost of my previously posted version of this list ("53 Ways to Annoy Natsuki Kuga"). I did a little improving and re-uploaded it. I was previously known as SoccerHokage14 and MissSoccerNinja.**

* * *

50 Ways to Annoy Natsuki Kuga

1. Follow her around and sing "Oh, she's not wearing underwear today; no she's not wearing underwear today! Not that Takeda cares, much about her underwear, still nonetheless I gotta' sayyyyy…Natsuki's not wearing underwear tooodaaayyy!"

2. Give Shizuru the key to her apartment.

3. Give Nao the key to her apartment.

4. Give both Shizuru and Nao keys to her apartment at the same time (without telling either of them that the other will be there) and film the fight/destruction of said apartment.

5. Make her watch the video from number 4, replaying the part where her lingerie collection is engulfed in flames, over and over again, in slow motion.

6. Send Takeda a passionate love letter, signing Natsuki's name at the bottom.

7. Tell her you think that her element and child are wimpy, and that Nao could kick her butt in a fight.

8. Tell her that you know what she will do in the shower with Nao in the My-Otome Drama CD, and when she says she doesn't know what you're talking about, give Shizuru a graphic description of the scene.

9. Buy Shizuru a lifetime supply of leeks.

10. While she's walking Duran, follow them around and sing "Hungry like the Wolf" by Duran Duran at the top of your lungs.

11. When she yells at you for doing number 10, run crying to Shizuru and tell her that Natsuki tried to kiss you, and should be punished for her infidelity.

12. When you're sleeping over at Natsuki's apartment (this one is especially effective if you don't have her permission to be there), get uncomfortably close to her and stare at her while she's trying to go to sleep.

13. When she asks why you're doing number 12, tell her that you're glad that she's a heavy sleeper, and that this is the only chance you'll have to kiss her.

14. Flirt with her.

15. Flirt with Shizuru.

16. Constantly stare at Shizuru and sigh "Wow…she's so hot! Only a real idiot would reject her!"

17. Ask Shizuru out.

18. When Natsuki tells you that Shizuru won't go out with you because she and Shizuru are already a couple, ask her to prove it.

19. Make fun of her red face when she blushes at number 18.

20. When she refuses to prove that she and Shizuru are a couple, turn to Shizuru and ask Shizuru to prove it.

21. Film the scene that follows number 20 and post it all over the internet.

22. Give the video from number 21 to Nao, along with a new key to Natsuki's apartment, a rope, and duct tape.

23. Glomp her and yell "I'm Duran! Woof! Woof!" while licking her face.

24. Every time Takeda tries to talk to her, push him onto her and run away shouting, "Sorry for interrupting!"

25. Ask her if she'll help you hitchhike.

26. Give her a thumbs-up and say "Hey sexy, want a ride?" whenever she wears a bikini.

27. Steal her lingerie.

28. Give her stolen lingerie to Shizuru.

29. Tell her that the reason why she's so grumpy all the time is because she needs to get laid.

30. Tell Shizuru that the reason why Natsuki's so grumpy all the time is because she needs to get laid.

31. Paint her motorcycle bright pink with pictures of Hello Kitty all over it.

32. Take her motorcycle for a joy ride.

33. Drive her motorcycle off of the top of Fuuka Academy.

34. When she asks you why the heck you did number 33, say that you saw it on tv.

35. When she asks you what kind of idiotic tv character would drive a motorcycle off the top of a school, say, "You."

36. Get copies of the pictures of her at the karaoke party (in the pink tutu) and post them all over the school, especially the student council room (where Shizuru will see them).

37. Spray-paint "Natsuki Kuga Was Here. Haruka Sucks." on the wall in front of the student council room.

38. Report the vandalism in number 37 to Haruka.

39. After Haruka yells at her for hours, and Natsuki still insists that she didn't do it, suggest that Shizuru take over the punishment.

40. Tell Midori that Natsuki wants to join the Hime Sentai, but only on one condition: that she gets to wear a pink power ranger suit.

41. Tell Shizuru how good Natsuki would look in a pink power ranger suit.

42. Tell her that Tate got Mai pregnant.

43. After a livid Mai yells at and lectures Natsuki about beating up people's boyfriends, tell her "Just kidding."

44. Let the Shizuru fan club overhear that Natsuki and Shizuru are going out.

45. Hide her mayonnaise.

46. When she's freaking out about her missing mayo, say "Don't worry, I found it!" and give her a bottle of Miracle Whip.

47. Put the image into her head of a naked Shizuru covered in mayonnaise.

48. Tell Shizuru's dad that Natsuki ("…yes, Mr. Fujino, she really did defy the laws of nature…") got Shizuru pregnant.

49. Tell Shizuru that Natsuki really could get her pregnant if they try hard enough.

50. Give Shizuru this list.


End file.
